


Phenomenon

by Concupiscence (MurderRose)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Songfic, Sub Yoon Jeonghan, Whipping, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/Concupiscence
Summary: “Green,” Jeonghan’s voice was wrecked.  He was trembling from the silence.There was a whistle as the whip sang through the air.  Jeonghan tensed.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Phenomenon

**Author's Note:**

> Sin.
> 
> Phenomenon lyric translations from the translation mammoth that is [@17_HAMZZI](https://twitter.com/17_hamzzi/status/1014019201873219584?lang=en)
> 
> Enjoy.

The carats thought that their concert was finished. They’d done their bows, sang their final group song and taken an extended Aju Nice encore. Surely that was it?

But Seungcheol had a particular stage persona for his solo song. 

Jeonghan had caught glimpses of it in rehearsals and practice sessions in the lead up to the concert, and each glimpse had had him bracing himself against the nearest object, usually a member, and searching the room for the camera.

So when Seungcheol stepped on to the platform that would raise him up to the stage and they were all ushered back into the greenroom to watch the cameras, Jeonghan took several deep breaths.

Greenrooms _always_ had cameras.

  
  


_Your life comes crashing down to the ground around you, I’ll shoot you when you’re weak_

Seungcheol attacked the stage. The crowd roared. The greenroom was completely silent. Jeonghan braced himself on Seokmin. 

_With your own gun, you fake cowardly bastard_

His outfit wasn’t exactly helping. Whoever had said “Yes Coups-ssi, we’ll find a _bulletproof_ vest _”_ needed their head examined.

_Even when you curse me among your group, I still come up on stage._

Jeonghan breathed through his nose slowly. It was a powerful message. Hopefully a certain _sect_ would take the time to hear it.

_Your wailing cry creeps up on you when you are sleeping_

He doubted it.

_I will find you and kill you._

There was absolutely no hesitation in Jeonghan’s mind that the man on stage right now would have any compunctions in doing exactly that. 

_I’ve taken out the bullet that was sent to kill me, it is not your freedom to choose but I exchange that for the cheers that fill my ears_

The crowd was deafening and the strobe lighting was blinding. Soonyoung swore and Seokmin wrapped a steadying arm around Jeonghan’s waist. Seungcheol shot the prop gun and broke into his chorus.

Jeonghan breathed. 

He spent the rest of the song breathing deeply, calmly. Deep centring breaths.

  
  
  


_This is the only attention you’ll ever get so eat shit and fuck off, fuck yeah_

Seungcheol dropped the microphone and the stage sank him back down. 

  
  


The members scattered.

  
  


Seungcheol whirled into the greenroom, sweat pouring off him and gripped Jeonghan’s wrists, kicking the door shut behind him and crashing them into the wall, only pausing to mutter, “Han?”

Jeonghan swallowed and nodded, “green, green, go, good.”

Seungcheol nodded once, sharp, and then caught Jeonghan’s chin between his fingers and tilted him up into a bruising kiss, nipping, biting, drawing blood. Jeonghan just took it, opening his mouth and letting him in.

Seungcheol kissed him like he owned him, kissed him like he was there purely for him, like he wasn’t Jeonghan, wasn’t a person, just a thing, an object; Seungcheol’s.

He pulled back. Jeonghan panted, eyes fluttering open and closed with his breaths. Seungcheol pushed him down, hand on his head, fingers tangling in his hair.

Jeonghan gulped and breathed, undoing Seungcheol’s slacks with shaky hands and taking him into his mouth, trembling. The hand in his hair turned gentle, massaging for a second, a silent “I love you, you’re doing well” and Jeonghan relaxed perceptively. 

Seungcheol tightened his fingers in Jeonghan’s hair and held him still, pushing all the way in slowly until Jeonghan was suppressing his gag reflex, breath through your nose, in through your nose, and then all the way out. Jeonghan lapped at the head, wetting, tasting and Seungcheol let him for a second.

And then he pushed back in, fucking his mouth in earnest. Jeonghan’s eyes started to water and he flicked them up. He couldn’t see past his fringe or the lapels of Seungcheol’s jacket. In through your nose. Calming breaths.

He kept his teeth out of the way and swallowed as much excess spit and pre-cum as he could but he was still drooling around Seungcheol, jaw starting to ache and his mind starting to go hazy.

The room was completely silent. 

Except for the lewd sounds of Seungcheol plunging in and out of his mouth.

The next time he pushed in, he stayed there, tickling the back of Jeonghan’s throat and not moving.

Jeonghan started spluttering around him, nose right at his pubic bone, but Seungcheol held him there as he came, pulsing down his throat as Jeonghan’s throat convulsed around him.

He pulled out just as Jeonghan was starting to see white spots, and tucked himself away, pulling Jeonghan up.

“Han?”

“Water?” Jeonghan rasped and Seungcheol leaned to grab a bottle from a chair and dribbled a small bit into Jeonghan’s mouth.

“Green.”

Seungcheol screwed the lid back on the bottle and tossed it away. “Did you bring it?” 

His voice, Jeonghan shivered, the haze that had started to recede when Seungcheol had fed him water creeping back in. He nodded and slipped the belt, or at least it looked like a belt, out of his belt loops and folded it in his hands, handing it over to Seungcheol with the slightest incline of his head.

Seungcheol took it and uncoiled it, cracking it through the air with considerable force and chuckling darkly. A trickle of fear ran down Jeonghan’s spine.

“Turn around. Brace yourself on the wall.”

Jeonghan spun around and settled into position, palms on the wall, feet hip distance apart, and held his breath.

Seungcheol hooked the whip into his trousers and palmed Jeonghan’s backside, raining down a dozen open palmed spanks over its surface, warming him up. 

Jeonghan rocked from foot to foot, swallowing down whimpers and blinking back tears as Seungcheol kicked up the intensity and spanked him several more times.

Then there was silence.

Except for Seungcheol’s panted breaths and Jeonghan’s smothered whines.

  
  


“Green,” Jeonghan’s voice was wrecked. He was trembling with the silence, and then there was a whistle as the whip sang through the air. Jeonghan tensed but the blow never fell, it cracked in the air.

A test shot.

*CRACK*

The next one landed, and it had Jeonghan biting clean through his lip to keep back the scream. It was white hot pain, fading to a red sting a split second after impact.

*CRACK*

The second one crisscrossed the first and Jeonghan started weeping in earnest, barely holding himself up on the wall.

*CRACK*

*CRACK*

*CRACK*

Jeonghan’s mind went white.

*CRACK*

*CRACK*

*CRACK*

*CRACK*

*CRACK*

*CRACK*

*CRACK*

*CRACK*

*CRACK*

Jeonghan was shaking, he was flying, and Seungcheol stopped. He dropped the whip and bent to slot under Jeonghan's arms, taking his weight and kissing his eyelids, rubbing soothing circles onto his lower back and humming quietly.

“You did so well, you’re so pretty for me, hm? Taking that so gracefully, hm? I’m so proud of you, you’re perfect for me, ideal hm?” Seungcheol cooed into his ear and peppered kisses all over Jeonghan’s face, ignoring the tears and saliva and snot.

  
  


After five minutes of gentle touches and kisses and praise, Jeonghan’s eyes fluttered open, “water?”

Seungcheol hummed in response and twisted them, hooking his arms under Jeonghan’s knees and behind his shoulders and picking him up, carrying him over to a chair and settling him on his lap, bum between his spread knees. 

Once he was convinced that Jeonghan wasn’t going to slide off, Seungcheol reached for the bottle of water and fed sips to Jeonghan slowly. “Gently love, little bits.”

Jeonghan pushed the bottle away and leaned into Seungcheol’s neck, licking a little and pressing kisses to the arch of his neck. “Hazy.”

“I’d say. Bath when we get to the hotel?”

Jeonghan nodded sleepily, “don’t forget the whip.”

“I won’t. Can you stay awake for me? Just for a little while?” Seungcheol asked, spinning his fingers in circles on Jeonghan’s hip and Jeonghan nodded.

“Kids?”

Seungcheol pressed a smile to Jeonghan’s forehead, “In a minute. I need to check I didn’t break skin. Can I do that now?”

“Do I have to stand?” Jeonghan whined and Seungcheol soothed him with a kiss.

“Just for a second, you can lean on me, hm?”

“Okay~”

Seungcheol eased Jeonghan back onto his feet, holding him against his body with one arm and working his trousers down past his cheeks with the other, looking for blood and finding none. He ran his fingers over the blossoming welts and Jeonghan hissed like a wet cat, but no blood came up on his fingers and Seungcheol kissed Jeonghan’s shoulder.

“Do you feel like you’re bleeding? Apart from your lip?” Just in case he’d missed something, but Jeonghan shook his head, pressing kisses against his neck. “Okay, perfect. I’m pulling your trousers back up now, alright? Deep breath.”

Jeonghan breathed in and Seungcheol slipped them back up over his hips and reached around to zip them up.

“Okay. Let me slip the whip back into your belt and then we have to go to the others. Are you okay? I’m not going to leave you-”

“I know you’re not. Hazy not silly. Get the whip,” Jeonghan yawned and gripped onto a chair while Seungcheol bent to pick it up, winding it through Jeonghan’s belt loops and grabbing a makeup wipe to clean up Jeonghan’s face.

Once Jeonghan looked less like he’d taken a whipping and given a blow job, Seungcheol wrapped his arm around him and opened the door, heading down to the rest of the members and into one of their vans.

Bath time and cream and sleep would come later.

  
  


_When I reach the top thanks to your interest, it’ll be a masterpiece._

**Author's Note:**

> AKA The Whip Wip.
> 
> I'm on [twt](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant) and [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/MurderRose), come say hi.


End file.
